Revenge is Sweet
by SilverShiningStar
Summary: Privet drive gets attacked by deatheaters... in one last desperate attempt, Petunia manages to get Harry and Dudley out... what will happen when Dudley starts learning more about the magical world?
1. Attack!

Revenge is Sweet

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... but I own the plot. That is all...

Harry: ... Should I be scared?

Saku-Chan: Of course you should!

Dudley: How about me?

Saku-Chan: You're gonna hate me when I'm done...

Dudley: That doesn't sound good...

Harry: Sounds good to me...

Dudley: ... Harry... you're scaring me...

Harry: (Laughing manically)

Saku-chan: You should be scared!

---

Chapter 1

---

Harry served dinner to his aunt, uncle, and cousin cautiously, he didn't want to make them mad... his uncle had become more violent to him since he arrived back home to Hogwarts after his 5th year. He sighed inaudibly and grabbed his own plate, a chipped, plastic plate with Barney on it, it had belonged to Dudley when they were children. He took small portions, enough to insure he didn't starve to death in his own personal hell. He finished his dinner quickly, and excused himself, heading to the kitchen quickly so he could get it clean and maybe take a break from his life. He also used it as a way to get away from the gossip, the drill, and some random stupid TV show that Dudley was watching on the television.

Harry began clearing the table, being sure not to make too much noise, when he was sure the people he had to refer to as his family had gone into their sitting room, only to watch the evening news and some more stupid television shows. He wanted nothing more then to get back to Hogwarts... to have his godfather alive again, he had been depressed and angry with himself for not being able to save Sirius, and blamed himself for everything that had happened that fateful night in the department of mysteries. He winced though when he heard a loud and sudden, "HARRY POTTER!" From his uncle, he knew what was going to happen, and he didn't like it one bit... he stopped caring awhile ago though when he realized that the beatings weren't going to stop anytime soon.

Uncle Vernon stood in the middle of Harry's messed up room, "I thought I told you to clean this up!" He howled his fat face becoming and ugly mottled purple in rage. "I expected it to be clean the next time I came up here! What do you have to say for yourself boy?" He screeched, causing Harry to wince inwardly.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon..." he muttered, his voice cracking slightly, "It won't happen again!"

Vernon raised his hand, preparing to slap Harry hard across the face. He froze though when a scream make the window shake hard from outside. Ducking under his uncle's arm, Harry ran to the window and peered out, staring out across the neighborhood and ducked almost instantly when a spell flew through the window, shattering it, and hitting Vernon head on, petrifying him. Harry paled, and grabbed his wand out of his trunk, along with his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map and a shrunken down form of his firebolt, which he slipped into his pocket along with the map and a small bottle of floo powder.

He skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs where Dudley and Petunia were shaking visibly, trying to make themselves as not seen as possible. "This all your fault!" howled Dudley loudly, receiving a hand over his mouth from his mother to keep him quiet.

"Harry... is there anything you can do to get us ou-" Began Petunia, but cutoff when a loud explosion came from the front door. Petunia stood, scared and shaking, but stood nonetheless to protect her son and Harry, "Get him to safety... don't let my duddykins die!" she yelled, as Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself, he couldn't risk being seen. He drug Dudley over to the fireplace, wincing as he heard the moans of pain coming from his aunt and small fires breaking out all over the house, things shattering all over the place. Dragging Dudley into the fireplace with himself, fitting both in there with barely enough room to breath, he threw down some floo powder, shouting, "Grimmauld Place!" he hoped for the green fire to appear and appear it did. Breathing a sigh of relief, he disappeared with Dudley, feeling sickened by the feeling of the floo and landed with a giant 'oomph' as he slid out of the fireplace hitting the ground. Then he wondered what possessed him to actually save Dudley, his tormentor since forever!

---

Tbc! MUAHAHAHA! Sorry if it doesn't seem to long though, I'll try to work on that in the future... Also... this is a Dudley Bashing fic, so... if you don't like the sound of that I advise that you don't read this so that you can save your poor minds... who cares about Dudley Basing anyways?


	2. Invisasoap try it now!

Revenge is Sweet

---

Disclaimer: Nope... No ownage going on here. I wish I did, but everyone has their wishes correctamundo?

---

Chapter 2

---

Dudley was flat on his back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look, his skin tinged a slight green color... the floo had made him pretty nauseous. "Where... the hell... are we?" he mumbled, his voice was shaking slightly.

"We're at a house... that's all you need to know for now." Answered Harry coldly as he stood and brushed the soot off of his clothes... he couldn't figure out why he had done what he did! He had the perfect chance to leave Dudley where he was, but he didn't.

Dudley sat up and instantly regretted it, an instant lightheaded feeling filled him and made him stay still a few moments, "Harry! I mean it! Where are we?" He asked, covering his bottom as he stood up. He felt he was in the magical world... something just told him. He waddled through the house, hands covering his bottom and he looked downright stupid. He was scared a wizard would pop out and give him that curly pig's tail again...

Kretcher came out and hissed at Harry, "Traitor... traitor..." he muttered as he passed by, most surely going to wake up his deceased mistress... who was in a painting behind tacky curtains.

Dudley winced and clapped his hands over his ears; he had just reached the kitchen, trailing slowly behind Harry. "What is that? That's... that's... it's horrible!" He cried over the loud wails of Sirius's mother.

"Get off your arse Dudley; you're going to help me." Muttered Harry as he climbed the stairs, and reached the painting. He glared at Dudley as he moved slowly, and forced him to grab onto the curtain opposite of the one he had, "On the count of three... start pulling towards me. The sooner we get these closed the better... alright? Three!" he cried and they yanked the curtains closed, both almost sighing in relief when silence settled over the house again.

"Harry... will you tell me where we are now?" Asked Dudley cautiously.

"We're at my godfathers." He snickered inwardly as Dudley instantly paled and became paranoid, "You won't need to deal with him though... he's gone. Not here any lon-" he was interrupted by a large CRACK, and growled. That seemed to be happening a lot today.

---

"Welcome to the next meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." Began Dumbledore, "And as you see, Harry and his cousin, Dudley, have decided to pay us a visit."

Dudley was pale, and almost visibly shaking at the thought of having so many wizards and witches surrounding him; it didn't help much with the way Snape was looking at him.

"Harry, tell them why you decided to make an appearance so soon..." coaxed Dumbledore, he knew from experience that Harry liked being secretive about things, and didn't want to force him to say something he didn't want to say... but god... he wanted that information!

"Privet Drive was attacked by Deatheaters." Began Harry slowly, glaring at Snape and Snape glaring back at him. "Aunt Petunia sacrificed herself for me and Dudley to get somewhere safe. Before you guys freak, I shut the floo network off here, and for the record... they didn't hear where I went."

Dudley and Harry both glanced at eachother when they saw Snape smirk diabolically.

With that, the two were dismissed, and Harry finally had a chance to think... not something he wanted to do while in his dead godfather's house, but... something happened that made him forget his troubles and make him laugh his head off. Dudley had found the invisible soap left there by his godfather and he came out with a towel wrapped around his wide waist, invisible from feet to face. The only visible thing was Dudley's hair... which is what basically made the whole thing amusing.

He watched Dudley run around like a maniac and smiled wildly and didn't stop laughing when his cousin asked for some help. Harry chucked a bottle of reappearing lotion at Dudley's head and smirked. Maybe it would be interesting watching him learn more and more about the wizarding world. Oh well, time would only tell... but he couldn't figure out what to do about Dudley when Hogwarts started in at least a month... would Dudley come, get sorted, and do all the class work he could not involving magic? Would he just come? Would Harry have to babysit him? He hoped it wasn't the last two... Harry couldn't stand needing to babysit Dudley so he wouldn't get hurt.

He sighed inwardly; this year was going to be one entertaining year though, especially with Dudley, a muggle, hanging around. He wanted school back in session dearly so that he could just be back in Gryffindor tower with his best friends and just be himself with his other Gryffindor classmates.

---

This is about the same length as the last chapter... dang it. I'll keep trying to make them longer, just no guarantees that every chapter will be long... not to good at the long chapter things. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!


End file.
